1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in the print on demand (POD) market, a mode in which image data of an original is digitized, and dedicated operators (users) process the digitized image data individually for each of steps (for example, a proofreading step, an image forming step and the like), has been general. For example, the user performs processing for forming an image of the image data on sheets based on an operation procedure manual in which setting information of a job for forming the image on the sheets, and the like are described.
In such an operation mode of the POD, the image data of such an original image (hereinafter, an image for image forming) is digitized, and is delivered as job information among the respective steps. However, the operation procedure manual is delivered in a form of paper medium among the steps. Accordingly, it is preferable to realize a mode that image data of the operation procedure manual is digitized and job information including the image data of the operation procedure manual and the image data of the image for the image forming is delivered among the respective steps.
In the case of delivering the above-described job information among the steps, the image of the operation procedure manual and the image for the image forming are different from each other in usage purpose. Accordingly, these images are also different in timing of being formed on the sheets. For example, the user allows the image of the operation procedure manual to be formed on the sheet, confirms contents of the operation procedure manual, and thereafter allows the image for the image forming to be formed on the sheets.
Moreover, a technology in which only an image of a specific original is skipped from among images of a plurality or originals, and the images of the originals other than the image of the skipped original are formed on the sheets, has been known (for example, refer to JP-Tokukai-2000-147943A).
However, in the case of the above-described patent document, the image (specific image) of the skipped specific original is not formed on the sheets all the time.
For example, it is assumed that, when the job information includes the image data of the operation procedure manual and the image data for the image forming, the image of the operation procedure manual is designated as the specific image by the user. In this case, the image of the operation procedure manual is skipped, and only the images for the image forming are formed on the sheets. Then, such a disadvantage that the user cannot allow the image of the operation procedure manual to be formed on the sheet though the users desires to form the above image at the time of confirming the contents of the operation procedure manual, is caused. Accordingly, it has been required to realize a technology for forming the specific image at appropriate timing.